


A Place From Which We've Never Strayed

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mid-Canon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Yuuri is back in Hasetsu for the first time in five years, and Yuuko and Takeshi's children are out of the house for the night. Naturally, Yuuko invites Yuuri over to catch up.





	A Place From Which We've Never Strayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/gifts).



Yuuko loves her children – really, she does, they're wonderful and healthy and energetic – but oh is it wonderful to have an evening _without_ three active little girls running around. If one of them isn't bugging her to come watch a video, one of them is getting into trouble on Twitter and another has decided to take up scrapbooking and made a mess of their room. Thankfully, both her and Takeshi's parents love the three of them, and tonight is another of those rare quiet nights without three sets of tiny feet dashing all over the house.

There _is_ an extra body in the house, but he's quiet, too.

"Sorry again about the girls uploading that video of you," Takeshi says as he comes out of their kitchen with the alcohol. Beer? No, it's that saké her aunt up in Akita sent earlier this year.

"It's fine," Yuuri says. He's sitting in the chair kitty-corner to the couch, and he takes a very small sip from the cup Takeshi hands him. "I know you wouldn't have let them if you knew. It's not your fault they're so smart."

Too smart, it seems sometimes. Yuuko's just glad that so far they've stuck to using technology to fuel their obsessions and not anything more dangerous. "At least all the reactions I've seen have been positive," she says as she takes her cup, holds it out for Takeshi to pour into.

"Are they? I haven't looked."

Of course he hasn't. She nods, smiling up at Takeshi as he fills her cup before sitting next to her on their well-worn couch. "Anyway," she says. She's pretty sure Yuuri doesn't want to talk about his sudden viral fame. "We haven't had a really good chance to talk since you came back! Tell us about Detroit."

Yuuri is terrible at keeping in touch; they've hardly spoken the last five years that he's been gone, only the occasional call and email here and there, getting him on Skype with the triplets for New Year's. It's partially Yuuko's fault, too. They've both been busy, her with work and the kids and him with his skating career.

So it's good to hear Yuuri talk, face-to-face, about his apartment in Detroit and American stores and how he tried every place that sold katsudon anywhere near him and didn't find anything close enough to his mom's cooking to satisfy his cravings for it. While he tells them about it, Yuuko gives him a good look over the rim of her cup as she sips at her drink. Yuuri looks better than he did when he skated Victor's program for her a few days ago. More lively. She's seen him going on runs, too, and while she's not going to ask about his plans for next season, he's clearly getting ready to go out there again after this disastrous season of his.

She's glad. Yuuri doesn't seem ready to retire. He only got to the GPF for the first time this year, but who knows what he could do next year? And he seems more like himself now, the Yuuri she knows – her best friend who left Hasetsu to become a better skater, sure to bring home shining medals, not the shier, quieter man who'd let his fitness slip.

She wonders how he's changed. Of course he must have, in these past five years – she and Takeshi certainly have, and not _just_ thanks to the triplets. He still likes Victor, enough to copy his routine for her. He still cares about her, and didn't mind Takeshi throwing an arm around him at the rink. She wonders.

"Your roommate was Phichit Chulanont, right?" she asks when his stories come to a halt. Takeshi pours her more alcohol – oops, did she drink her whole cup already? These ones are so small. "What's he like?"

"You know how he is on Instagram?"

"Mm-hm." How could she be a skating fan and _not_ follow Phichit on some form of social media? And for the past couple of years, it's been the best source of updates on Yuuri.

"He's a lot like that in real life, too." He leans back in his chair. "Energetic, smiles a lot. He's kind." He traces the rim of his cup and doesn't protest too hard when Takeshi leans over to refill his, too. Yuuko makes sure to top up Takeshi's cup and leans further into his side. "How are things around here? With the triplets?"

"Busy," Takeshi says flatly, and Yuuko laughs. The two of them had needed an hour to get the house presentable after the kids left this afternoon. Keeping up with the housework necessary for three little kids is exhausting.

They chat for a while about local news and drink slowly from their small cups. Gradually, the hour grows late. Yuuko's a little shocked when she glances at the time and sees that it's past midnight. A part of her is nagging that the triplets should be long in bed. With any luck, they are, but it's not her concern for once.

"I guess I should be getting home," Yuuri says, puts his cup down.

"You can stay," Takeshi offers.

"No, it's fine," he says, waving his hands. "It's not that far of a walk."

It's only ten minutes, in fact, at a slow pace. But she doesn't think Yuuri's actually refusing their real offer. So she hops up and sits down again on the arm of his chair. "No, he means – we'd like it if you would stay. If you want." She smiles at him, hopeful.

There's a long, silent moment. "Oh," Yuuri says softly. "I didn't realize that you still...."

Yuuko puts her hand on his shoulder. She can feel the solid muscle underneath his shirt. "Did you think we forgot about you just because you weren't here for five years?" Takeshi laughs. He joins her by Yuuri. "We still like you. You can stay, if you want."

Yuuri seems to need a moment to think about it, or maybe he's looking up at the two of them. Then he says, "Sure," and takes off his glasses. Takeshi takes them for him. Yuuri tilts his head up, still shier than he should be, and Yuuko brushes his bangs back with her hand and kisses him.

It's nice being the one higher up, for once. There's something still a bit hesitant to Yuuri, but he reaches up to touch her cheek, and she doesn't push. Yuuri does best when he's allowed to go at his own pace with an occasional nudge to keep him going forward when he needs it.

"I missed this," she says when they break apart. For some reason, she has to fight the urge to laugh. It's just so good to see him again, not on her laptop or on the TV, but in front of her: cheeks as round as ever, hair falling across his forehead, eyes squinting up at Takeshi as he bends down for a kiss as well. And there's a sight she hasn't seen in too long. They both like more forceful kisses than she does – both seem to like kissing more than she does in general – and it's fun to watch them push against each other, and is that a bit of tongue she sees? Nice.

Takeshi straightens up and throws an arm around her, offers a hand to Yuuri. "This is okay?" Yuuri asks, once, in a way he hasn't since they were teenagers making out after practice at the rink, when he was afraid of hurting their relationship somehow.

But when they nod, unlike that younger Yuuri, he doesn't ask again; he takes Takeshi's hand, manages a smile, and lets them lead him to their bedroom.

It's a lot like she remembers; Takeshi's hand in her hair, his mouth on Yuuri's, Yuuri's lips on her collar, her legs tangling with his, her fingers under Takeshi's shirt. Yuuri warms up to them quickly, but when she first tries to pull his shirt off, he bats her hands away.

"You don't want me to?" He shakes his head. "It's not because you've gained weight, is it?"

"We don't mind," Takeshi says from behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him.

"I always liked how you got pudgier on the off-season," Yuuko says with a pout. "You looked so cute like that!"

"Can we?" Takeshi asks. When Yuuri doesn't reply, or meet their eyes, he presses a kiss to his throat, and then Yuuri moves. He takes his shirt off himself, flushed, and yeah, he needs to get in shape if he wants to skate, but at least they can enjoy this for now. She manages to restrain the impulse to keep poking at his stomach and curves her hands around his cheeks instead.

They fall back into a good rhythm, talking and trading touches over each other's shoulders. It's all warm and good, even if they end up poking each other in the sides with an elbow more than once – they're a bit out of practice at navigating like this. They also get a _little_ distracted when they get Yuuri to let it slip that he took pole-dancing classes in Detroit, and Yuuko stops trying to figure out where to put her knee in order to gape up at him and demand details.

(Are there any pole-dancing places in Hasetsu? Can you just... rent a room to dance in? She's never seen it before, never seen the attraction, but if Yuuri did it the way he skates on a good day, wow. She could go for that. From the expression Takeshi is making, they have the same idea.)

Afterward, she's muzzy and very happy, feeling surrounded by the love of her husband and her best friend, and Yuuri stays. She and Yuuri both end up falling asleep with their heads on Takeshi's shoulders, and just before she loses consciousness, she thinks to reach out for Yuuri's hand, folds her own over his wrist, and squeezes.

In the morning, Yuuko wakes up, stretches, and realizes halfway through getting dressed that this time there should be two people left in the bed, not just Takeshi. Yuuri isn't in the bathroom, and he's not in the kitchen or living room, and she's starting to vacillate between worry and anger when the door opens. She rushes over to see Yuuri taking off his shoes, a small bag at his side.

"There you are!" She sighs. "I was worried you'd taken off for a moment there. Don't scare me like that."

He turns enough to blink at her. "Oh, sorry. You were out of tea."

"We were? Oh, gosh, I remember, I was going to buy some but I totally forgot! You didn't have to."

"It's fine." He hands the bag up to her and stands to slide his feet into the guest slippers. She peers in to find an assortment of a few different kinds. Ooh, genmaicha. She hasn't had that in a while; Takeshi and the kids don't like it, and it's easier to buy something for all of them. "Do you want help with breakfast?"

"Sure. I know, why don't you teach me how to make something American?"

"Just because I was living there doesn't mean I learned how to make the food."

"What _do_ Americans eat for breakfast?"

"Yogurt, different kinds of bread. Fruit. Eggs. Um, cereal? And sometimes bacon and potatoes."

"Potatoes for breakfast?" The rest sounds reasonable and normal, but she's trying to imagine convincing the triplets to eat a potato instead of their favorite yogurt and bread or miso soup.

"Yeah, cut up and fried." At her expression, he adds, "I didn't really like it. Maybe the eggs would work better."

Eggs it is, then. And yogurt, maybe, and she got bananas at the store the other day. Sounds like a good, healthy breakfast to her, and it won't have to be made with three kids following her or Takeshi as they cook, whining that they're hungry. They can eat quietly, just the three of them, maybe hold hands under the table. Maybe, if they eat quickly enough, have time to go back to the bedroom before someone needs to leave for work. They have five years of catching up to do, after all.

"Let's see if we can surprise Takeshi," she says, and they head into the kitchen.


End file.
